Gorean
Height: 94 meters Weight: 48,900 metric tons Gender: Male Combat style: Melee Primary Attacks: Double Punch, Forward Uppercut Secondary Attacks: Head-But, Belly Crush, Primary Weapon: Ape Rage Secondary Weapon: Chomp of Broken Bones, Four Armed Sonic Boom Clap Energy Style: Fury Overview: Gorean is the result of evil poachers with connections to genetic scientists. He resembles the fact that man will always fall to temptation if the price is right. Origin: Gorean was the leader of his pack of mountain gorillas in East Africa. On a particularly good day of finding food to eat, Gorean noticed that the animals that usually roam these parts were gone. In a effort to lead his pack back to a more comfortable area, Gorean heard the awful scream of one of his gorillas. He rushed down the trail in a desperate effort to rescue one of his pack. When he reached the sight of the awful scream, it was too late. Goreans feet slipped from under him, and he was captured by poachers. He blacked out The poachers were regular scientists who worked in an animal genetics lab just south of Goreans home. They were in desperate need of money to get back home. They knew that poachers made massive money off of animals, and wondered, how much money would a mutated gorilla be worth? That was the question that drove their madness. The brought the gorilla into the lab in a non- suspicious looking body bag. It took all four of them to carry Gorean. Once they reached their private office, they began experimenting. They began with the eyes, surgically changing the color, and multiplying them. They took Gorean's DNA and began to double it. A new set of arms grew out of his side. His leg DNA was almost done doubling. But then they made a fatal mistake. They somehow switched his genetic DNA so severely that they knew they would all die. Gorean's four arms grew and grew. His legs stopped doubling and started growing. Everything did, except the office. The poachers rushed out of their labs and out of the building. They looked back and saw the roof of the lab collapse. And Gorean's arms came out of the building. Then his head. Gorean smashed the building and chased the tiny poachers, grabbed them and ate them. Out of rage Gorean then destroyed every man made building, until a rogue survivor worker at the lab shot the DNA out of Gorean by using a weapon he made. Gorean was then moved to a lab in San Francisco where he could be mutated back. Before the operation, a surgeon was told he would be paid $600,000,000 if he killed all the other surgeons and made Gorean giant again by giving him a gene changer given to the surgeon if he were to do it. He accepted. The other surgeons were shot and Gorean was give the syringe. He grew again, destroyed the hospital, and San Francisco. He searches the ends of the earth in a effort to find the man who gave the surgeon the opportunity to make him large again. He destroys anything, and anyone that gets in his way. Whenever something does get in his way, he grows furious and gets stronger. Gorean has yet been taken down by any other kaiju. The DNA doubling drug is now in the secure hands of the United States Government. Which is the best place to be......right? Energy System: Gorean gets back little stamina each time he hits a foe or does his chest beat. Ranged Combat: Gorean isn't good at ranged combat. All he does is throw debris and use his sonic boom roar. Grappling: Gorean isn't very agile due to his weight. He can pick up most kaiju, but he can't do much when they're in his grasp but throw them. Melee: Gorean is most deadly at Melee. He uses his four arms to strike slow combos, and can even head-butt a kaiju if he feels like it. Weaknesses: Gorean is weak to most fire, electricity, and toxic based powers. Gorean can use his sonic roar to sometimes deflect these elements.